A hard walled or flexible bag storage container is commonly used by percussionists (drummers) to store and transport cymbals. It is common that after a performance that the cymbals and their mounting hardware are removed from their performing stand and then placed in a storage container. The cymbals are located in the storage container to be able to contact one another which can damage the cymbals which after a period of time require premature replacement of the cymbals. The mounting hardware is typically removed from the cymbals and stored separately which makes such capable of being lost or misplaced for the next performance.
A typical percussionist will utilize five or more cymbals in a performance. To avoid losing or misplacing the mounting hardware, the percussionist will reattach the mounting hardware to the performing stands. This means that the percussionist at the next performance has to remove the mounting hardware and reattach it to the cymbals then mount the cymbals on the performing stands. This procedure is time consuming. If the mounting hardware is kept with the cymbals, the mounting hardware of one cymbal can cause dents and scratches to a directly adjacent cymbal. Scratches and dents in cymbals deteriorate the sound produced from that cymbal. Cymbals are relatively expensive so a drummer wants to keep the cymbal free of dents and scratches for as long as possible extending the time required for replacement.
There have been cymbal mounting hardware that stay with the cymbal during storage and transport after separation from the performing stands. This arrangement makes reassembly with the performing stands quicker and easier. However, leaving the mounting hardware attached to the cymbal during storage and transport without proper isolation and separation from other cymbals will produce a bulky storage container as opposed to a compact container.